¿Me enseñas alemán?
by Litaaa
Summary: BBRAE/Levísimo StarRae. ; —No puede ser.—Dijeron los tres titanes varones abriendo los ojos como plato, la sorpresa no cabía en ellos. Quedaron perplejos ante la escena que se extendía frente a sus ojos y si bien, esta podría ser la fantasía erótica de cualquiera de los titanes, ellos no podían creerlo aun.


Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** No sé ¿Dulzura? ¿OoC?  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae / Muy leve **S** tar **R** ae, es para darle un poquito de sabor (?).  
 **Nota:** Ellos son mi máxima Otepé, no sé los re amo con la intensidad de mil soles. Siempre los ame tanto, desde los comic, la serie animada y aunque el Spin-Off me hace reír y llorar, me gusta porque el BBRae sea canon :)  
No sé que mas decir, es mi primer historia sobre ellos y las personalidades aun me cuestan un poco. Acepto sugerencias c:

¡Sin mas preámbulos, la historia!

* * *

—No.

—Puede.

—Ser.

Dijeron los tres titanes varones abriendo los ojos como plato, la sorpresa no cabía en ellos. Quedaron perplejos ante la escena que se extendía frente a sus ojos y si bien, esta podría ser la fantasía erótica de cualquiera de los titanes, ellos no podían creerlo aun.

Frente a ellos, en el sillón de la sala común de la torre estaban Starfire y Raven. Pero NO estaban conversando, NO estaban leyendo o algo parecido, estaban besándose.  
Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados por lo que no notaron la presencia de los hombres, ni siquiera Raven. La pelirroja tenía ambas manos en las mejillas de la hechicera, mientras notaron como movía los labios lentamente, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que se separaron y rápidamente los espectadores se ocultaron tras un mueble para que no los vieran, además en secreto Cyborg había grabado todo con su ojo mecánico.

Observaron atentos a las chicas hasta que Raven frunció el ceño y volteo la vista rápidamente a los muebles, oh sí, ya había sentido su presencia. La emoción desbordando de los tres titanes hombres era inclusive palpable.

—¡Salgan ahora! —Exclamo sonrojada, mientras Starfire hacía una mueca desconcertada.

— _¿Mit wem redest du überhaupt, Mein lieber Freund_? (¿Con quién estás hablando, mi querida amiga?)—Habló la ojiverde con en un extraño idioma que ninguno de los tres pudo descifrar.

Muertos de miedo y sabiendo que les esperaba una reprimenda de parte de Raven, Robin fue el primero en salir pues era el líder y debía dar la cara (Aunque las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, era humano después de todo) Seguido de Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Les sudaban las manos y al ver que Raven frunció aun más su ceño, les recorrió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

—R-Raven, verás. . . Acabamos de llegar y q-queríamos saber donde estaban, pero—

—Basta Robin, les creo.

— _Hast du Essen mitbringen?_ (¿Han traído comida?)—Starfire seguía hablando (Mas raro de lo normal) haciendo que Chico Bestia alzara una ceja.

—¿Qué le pasa a Star? ¿Por qué habla aun mas raro? ¿Y por qué ustedes…?—Argh ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonrojarse en el proceso?

Los tres chicos estaban sonrojados recordando la escena y no podían evitar seguir imaginando que harían los titanes femeninos cuando ellos se ausentaban de vez en cuando o en las noches quizás.  
Un millón de pensamientos libidinosos atacaban sus mentes y obviamente, Raven pudo leerlos claramente.

Nuevamente su ceño fruncido se acentuó.— ¡Oh por Azar! ¡Ya dejen de pensar esas barbaridades! —Reclamó más sonrojada y enojada que nunca.

— _¿Stimmt etwas nicht, lieber Freund?_ (¿Ocurre algo malo, querida amiga?)—Cyborg en ese momento pudo descifrar más o menos lo que estaba pasando, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

— _Nein. Sie sind einfach nur Idioten._ (No. Solo están siendo idiotas)—Respondió Raven en el mismo idioma, logrando que Starfire liberase una pequeña risita.— Antes de que sigan con sus pensamientos sucios y perturbadores, le estaba enseñando a Starfire alemán pero no entendió absolutamente nada y preferimos irnos por el lado sencillo.

Fue en ese momento en el que todos recordaban que la pelirroja aprendía otros idiomas por el contacto de labios. Así fue como aprendió español de parte de Robin y japonés por un desconocido. Siendo la situación mucho más lógica ahora, asintieron tratando de que el ambiente dejara de estar incomodo.

—Así que aprendiendo alemán ¿Eh? —Robin estiro el cuello de su traje para relajarse un poco y no recordar el sexy suceso anterior.

—Novio Robin ¡Ahora he aprendido otro idioma gracias a Raven! ¿No es eso glorioso? —Starfire voló por los alrededores fascinada, abrazando a sus amigos.

El susodicho carraspeo para disimular el sonrojo. —Starfire, ni lo menciones.

Raven por su parte solo negó bajando un poco mas su capucha sobre su rostro, estaba bastante sonrojada pese a su rostro inexpresivo. No quería que pensaran cosas raras sobre ella y la pelirroja, además que el chico verde no dejaba de mirarla sonriendo de lado. Conocía esa tonta sonrisa y saberlo logró que sus mejillas comenzaran a arderle.

—Deja de pensar estupideces Chico Bestia.

En ese momento todos miraron al mutante logrando que se sintiera intimidado, ahora ellos sabían que seguía imaginando cosas sucias. Prefirió desviar la mirada y hacerse el tonto (Ahora con intención).

Cyborg decidió romper el silencio incomodo. —Hmm, chicas trajimos comida china ¿Quieren?

—Sí. —Dijeron al unísono, aunque la extraterrestre no captaba lo denso del ambiente, todo lo contrario a la hechicera que se sofocaba con tanta incomodidad.

Después de unos minutos comiendo lo acontecido ya se había olvidado y la cena transcurrió sin problemas, Starfire preguntando cómo había sido la misión, como se encontraban los titanes del Este y cosas por el estilo que los tres se encargaban de responder. Raven no hablo mucho pero si escuchó atentamente como siempre, sonriendo leve cuando el moreno de metal contó como Doctor Luz se puso a llorar como un bebé.

* * *

La noche llegó antes de lo previsto y todos los titanes ya estaban en sus habitaciones, al menos la mayoría. Chico Bestia caminaba por los pasillos con un objetivo en mente. Apenas llegó a su destino no dudo en tocar la puerta aunque de manera sutil, ya que estando ahora frente a la puerta de Raven no sabía si su "idea" fuera a dar resultado para que su relación avanzase. Pues secretamente entre ellos dos ya había algo.  
Chico Bestia se declaro hace cuatro meses y a veces cuando nadie los veía, se tomaban de las manos, tomaban la siesta abrazados o pasaban el rato libre juntos, hablando o leyendo (Raven un libro y Garfield un comic) Pero leer mientras descansaba en el suave regazo de su novia se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Si bien atesoraba todas estas muestras de afecto, no había logrado avanzar más.

Hoy eso cambiaría.

Con sus sentidos animales alerta, pudo escuchar los pasos dentro de la habitación de la chica y sonrió nervioso sin querer, seguramente ella ya ha de saber que es él. Al abrirse la puerta y revelar a una somnolienta Raven el pulso del mutante se disparó enseguida, no pudo evitar hacer un rápido chequeo al pijama de la chica: Short negros de seda y una camisa floja sin mangas del mismo color, era obvio que durmiese tan descubierta pues era verano y las noches eran calurosas, pero verla así logró que su corazón latiera como un loco contra su caja torácica.

—¿Garfield que estás haciendo aquí? —Inquirió la chica frotando su dorso contra su ojo.

En otros tiempos ella se habría cubierto con su capa apenas notó la presencia de Chico Bestia, pero llevaban cuatro meses de relación y con el tiempo aprendió a sentirse cómoda frente a él, ya no se ponía tan nerviosa como las primeras veces.

—Quiero aprender.

—¿Perdón?

—Que quiero aprender. —La voz del chico sonó segura y un tanto juguetona mientras entraba sin permiso a la habitación de la hechicera.

En ese momento Raven sabía que algo tramaba, pero no podía ver la idea en sus pensamientos. Al menos no todavía. —No te entiendo Garfield ¿Precisamente que quieres aprender?

—Alemán.

Ahora si estaba totalmente perdida. —¿Para qué quieres aprender tú alemán?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, quizás en algún momento de mi vida me sirva.

Un suave resoplido escapó de los labios de la chica y alzo una ceja. —¿Y crees que estés preparado para clases de alemán? —Dudaba mucho que esas clases fueran productivas, con lo distraído que era él y la nula paciencia que tenía ella las lecciones no darían fruto.

—Claro que sí. Además se ve sencillo, estoy seguro que aprenderé en un segundo.

Enseguida ella alzó la ceja. — ¿Por qué tan confiado? El alemán es complicado.

—Solo imitaré el método de Starfire.

—¿Qué?

Y en el acto, el mutante se acercó a Raven rompiendo su espacio personal y con un rápido movimiento tomó el mentón de la chica y lo alzó un poco para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. La respiración de la joven quedo atrapada en sus pulmones por esa acción inesperada mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, era la primera vez que se besaban y aunque fue un simple beso, gatillo muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Sus labios cosquillearon, al igual que la planta de sus pies y su estómago, su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho y dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos eternos hasta que fue el chico verde quien se separó un poco, acompañado de una traviesa sonrisa.— _Mein schune Rae!_ —Mencionó sobre los carnosos labios de la chica, junto a una muy mala pronunciación del alemán.

—¿Acaso dijiste...? —Es que no creía lo que pasaba. Él le dijo "Mi hermosa Rae" en un pésimo alemán.

Pestañeó sin creerlo y aunque el mutante estuviese asustado esperando la reacción de su novia, no estaba preparado para lo siguiente. Un pequeño bufido escapó de sus labios y enseguida los cubrió, pues comenzó a estremeceré un poco y aunque sonara difícil de creer, ella estaba reprimiendo una risa. Segundos más tarde, Raven liberó una suave, hermosa y divertida risita por lo hilarante de la situación.  
Chico Bestia no cabía en su impresión ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¿ACASO ÉL HIZO REÍR A RAVEN? Si bien llevaban tiempo siendo novios y aun mas siendo compañeros de equipo y amigos, él jamás logró hacerla reír como ahora. Sentía una satisfacción impresionante junto a una enorme alegría ¡Pero qué día más genial!

La abrazó por la cintura y sin pensarlo la alzó del suelo, riendo junto a ella solo que él más ruidosamente.

—Garfield eres un idiota —Raven si bien estaba disfrutando la situación, le incomodaba reír de esta forma pues jamás en su vida rió así.

Aunque muchos otros dirían que es una risa casi imperceptible, para ella eso era mucho.

— _Guten Morrrgen min schune Braut!_ —Volvió a decir en un horrible alemán ¡Oh por Azar! Si un genuino alemán lo escuchara le sangrarían los oídos y lloraría revolcándose en su miseria. Pero ese "Buenos días mi hermosa novia" sonaba estupendo para ella. . . Aunque no sea precisamente de día, pero se entiende el punto.

—Tu alemán es horrible. —Mencionó con un divertido sarcasmo, tratando de regularizar su respiración pues la risa de apoco iba cesando.

Aun siendo alzada por Chico Bestia, sintió como su cuerpo entero se relajaba pues la risa por muy pequeña que haya sido, destensó todos sus músculos. Él por su parte, volvió a besar los labios de su amada novia repitiendo una y otra vez las únicas palabras que logró aprender junto a esa horrible pronunciación, pero para la hechicera fue el detalle más lindo que le han hecho.

—¿Aprendiste algo más chico listo? —Los pies de Raven volvieron a tocar el suelo, pero sus brazos se rodearon en su cuello para no perder la cercanía, junto a una apacible sonrisa.

Eran algo escasos los momentos en los que abrazaban como ahora, si bien a veces dormían las siestas juntos seguían siendo simples abrazos, también ella dejaba reposar la cabeza en su regazo, más que eso no. Pero ahora después de haberse reído y relajado no quería soltarlo pues la calidez del cuerpo de su novio era exquisita.

—Pues, aprendí una frase más. —Aunque una parte de él estaba algo sorprendido de que ella aun no lo soltara, otra parte estaba demasiado a gusto abrazándola. Sus brazos calzaban a la perfección en su pequeña cintura.

—Dímela.

Un sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de Garfield y Raven notó esto pero no dijo nada, pues ese gesto le pareció mono y adorable.  
. . . ¿En serio ella pensó eso?  
¡Mierda, pero que cursi sonó! Se sonrojó sin intensión por su propio pensamiento.

—¿Rae te acabas de sonrojar?

—¿Vas a decirme o no la palabra que aprendiste? —Esquivó la pregunta con otra, para retomar nuevamente el tema anterior y así olvidar el hecho de que parecía un tomate (Y que para lastima suya, no tenía su capa puesta).

—¡Oh si!. . . —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y fue nuevamente por sus labios. Ya a milímetros de distancia, dijo: — **_Ich liebe dich._**

Raven sonrió lentamente con cierta satisfacción y fue quien terminó de acercarse a su novio para juntar una vez más sus labios. Disfrutó un poco que fuera la única palabra que pronunciara realmente bien, pues eso significaría que la estuvo practicando.  
Un perfecto "te amo" en alemán.

Gar se encargo de besar los labios y todo el rostro de su amada novia bastante feliz y satisfecho, su plan había salido de maravillas pues no solo se la comió a besos, también logró hacerla reír y abrazarla como nunca. Se recostaron en la cama de la chica pues ya se hacía algo tarde y mañana tenían entrenamiento. Raven se acomodó en el pecho de su pareja y disfrutó de las atenciones que esté le brindaba.  
Escuchar los latidos de su corazón, junto con mimos y besos en su cabello habían logrado que el sueño le invadiera de una forma placida y relajante. Sin darse cuenta la madrugada llegó y ambos cayeron dormidos, disfrutando la calidez del otro.

* * *

En el desayuno todo trascurrió con normalidad, hasta que el Titán metálico habló.

—¿Por qué hicieron tanto ruido ayer?

—¿Nosotros? —Inquirió Robin apuntándose a él y a Starfire.

—No ustedes no, Bestita y Rae. Ayer escuché que Chico Bestia se reía desde la habitación de Raven —Si bien dijo esto para molestar, los mencionados se tensaron considerablemente. Solo que a la hechicera no se le notó al contrario del mutante, que se sonrojó fuertemente.

—Ehh. . . —Si Chico Bestia no pensaba en algo rápido explotaría.

—Le enseñaba alemán. —Respondió Raven rápidamente y de manera inteligente, junto a su monótona voz.

—¿En serio? —Esta vez el líder preguntó no creyéndolo.

Raven y Garfield compartieron miradas cómplices y simplemente sonrieron. La chica ocultó su sonrisa tras la taza de té, mientras que el mutante solo se regocijó sin que los otros miembros entendieran bien que pasaba.

—Sí, Rae es muy buena profesora. —Bajó la mesa, él enredó su mano con la de su chica quien con disimulo correspondió dando un leve apretoncito.

—¡Bestita tiene razón, mi querida amiga es muy buena enseñando! —Exclamó la pelirroja apoyando la moción mientras abrazaba a la susodicha, quien soltó la mano de su novio porque la extraterrestre la elevó en el aire. —Amiga Raven ¿Me enseñarías otro idioma por favor?

Sin querer Chico Bestia se atoró con su sandwish y Robín escupió todo el café.  
Ya no podían verlas juntas sin pensar un montón de cosas pornográficas.  
Cyborg simplemente se rió, él entendió rápidamente lo que los otros chicos pensaban.

—Podrían dejar de pensar eso, solo lo hice para enseñarle alemán —Raven reprimía sus ganas de matar a sus compañeros varones, pues ya se habían puesto a pensar obscenidades con ella y Starfire, sin contar que la pelirroja no hacía nada por evitar eso pues la abrazaba sofocantemente.

Y así, comienza un nuevo día en la torre de los Titanes.

* * *

¿Muy fail? ¿Muy OC? ¿Muy malo? ¿De escritora de fics me muero de hambre? ¡Hablen! ASDLKFJSDLKFJSKDLFJS (?).

Okno, disfruté escribiendo esto pues las "comedias" no se me dan mucho y quise adentrarme a ese género.  
Además que cuando supe todos los idiomas que hablaba Raven no pude imaginar a Starfire besándola para aprenderlos xd

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Como dije arribita, acepto sugerencias para posibles futuros fics BBRae :)

¡PanshaOut!


End file.
